The present invention relates to an electric connector, particularly, though not exclusively, for connecting an electronic control system to the electric system of a motor vehicle.
Known electric connectors for connecting vehicle electronic control and electric systems substantially comprise a terminal block made of insulating material and having a number of cavities housing respective terminals; and an outer casing housing the terminal block and having retaining means for snap-on assembly to the terminal board of the electronic system. The cavities in the terminal block are normally arranged in two side by side rows, and internally define primary snap-on retaining means for the terminals. Secondary means are also conveniently provided for retaining the terminals inside the respective cavities.
According to a known embodiment in Italian Patent Application n. TOU91000096 filed on 24 Apr., 1991, said secondary retaining means consist of a pair of elements secured integrally to the opposite lateral walls of the block and movable between a pressed position, wherein they are detached from the block, and an assembly position, wherein they engage respective seats formed in said lateral walls. On the side facing inwards of the terminal block, the elements present a number of teeth, which penetrate partially inside the cavities and cooperate with respective mating portions on the terminals, for achieving the secondary terminal retaining function mentioned above.
The secondary retaining elements present respective longitudinal outer projections designed to engage respective guide grooves, formed on the inside of the lateral walls of the outer casing, when the terminal block is fitted inside the casing.
A major drawback of known connectors of the type briefly described above is that the assembly position of the secondary terminal retaining elements depends exclusively on the elements engaging the guide grooves. As such, the retaining elements must be kept in the assembly position prior to inserting the terminal block inside the casing, which obviously complicates the assembly procedure and tooling. Moreover, the elements must necessarily be inserted longitudinally for them to slide inside the respective grooves, so that an opening must be provided in one end of the outer casing, which is not always desirable, particularly in applications requiring airtight sealing.